Sometimes, when odd things occur
by The Voices
Summary: 4 Girls fell into Middle Earth through a movie screen. Will Kris drive Frodo to insanity with her obsession? Will Zephyr become disinterested in Pippin? Will Leigha get Legolas? Or will she have to fight Chloe? And will Tori be ignored in this summary?
1. Missing Friends &Movie Screen Distortion

Hehehehehe. My friends and I go to Middle-Earth. Written in Third person to torture you!!  
  
Not really. I should probably stop rambling and give you the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would have to buy a copy of this in the bookstore. Seeing as how your sitting in front of a computer instead of a book, I guess I don't own anything.   
  
********************  
  
Zephyr Bristow pushed some of her jet-black hair away from her pale face, and tried to make herself look a little less disheveled as she drove down her best friend's street. She considered using a band to put it back, but decided against it. Her somewhat sloppy chin length hair wasn't quite long enough for hair ties. Kyrissaean Willowson's parents were very critical of their daughter's friends, and they had never quite approved of the moody and slightly eccentric Zephyr. As she approached Kris's door, Zephyr straightened her T-shirt, and finally, rung the doorbell.   
  
After about a half-minute, the door opened, and Zephyr was faced with Kyrissaean's crystal blue eyes peeking out of the slightly opened door. "Don't worry Kris, I'm not a juvenile delinquent who's gonna rob you." She said. "Not that you have anything worth stealing."  
  
"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Kris said sarcastically. She opened the door, and blew a few strands of her platinum blond hair away from her face, which somehow caused one of the light lilac streaked sections to fall into her face, annoying her even more than the few strands that were there before.  
  
"It's wonderful that I don't scare you Kris, but if you would do me a favor and move your lazy ass? We've still got to pick up Tori and Leigha."  
  
"Alright, Alright, just a minute." said Kris. She disappeared into the bathroom, and came out with a hair tie around her wrist. Quickly pulling her shoulder length hair into a messy bun, and slipping into her shoes, she jotted a quick note for her parents(who would be mad at her for going anyway, so it was probably a pointless waste of time), and followed Zephyr out to her car.   
  
***********  
  
"oooooh! Look at this one!!" Zephyr had dragged her friends into a Hot Topic, and was now looking at a bumper sticker that said "My Day is Not Complete Until I've Terrified a Complete Stranger"  
  
"It's me. Isn't it me?"  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful Zephyr." said Leigha "But can we please go get lunch now?"  
  
"Come on Zephyr" said Kris "I'm HUNGRY! And the movie starts at 12:30 and it's 11:50 now! We've gotta go if we're gonna get lunch, and make the movie!"  
  
Zephyr sighed, and looked longingly at the sticker. "I guess you're right." She said. She thought for a moment, and then declared, "But we don't need lunch!"  
  
"YES I DO!!" Kris exclaimed, shoving Zephyr out of the store.  
  
"It's alright Zephyr." said Tori. "We'll get you something when the movie's over."  
  
"Really?"asked Zephyr   
  
"Would I lie to you?" Tori asked   
  
"Well, there was that time...." Zephyr began  
  
"Never Mind!!!" Tori cut in. They laughed, and followed their noses to the food court.  
  
*****************  
  
At 12:20, the four friends filed into the front row in the theater (they loved being overwhelmed by the movie), and settled in for the 12:30 showing of "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring"  
  
"Hey, Kris!" Zephyr said "Pass the popcorn." Kris reluctantly handed over her bucket of popcorn, saying " Just don't eat it all before the movie starts!!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Zephyr asked, looking at her friend oh so innocently. Kris just rolled her eyes.   
  
For the next ten minutes, they talked about various items of gossip, and listened to Kris ramble for three minutes straight about Frodo's eyes. After a while Zephyr got tired of it, and whacked Kris over the head with the popcorn bucket, causing a few kernels to fly in various directions.  
  
"Sssh!!" hissed Leigha, it's starting!!"  
  
"Like you care about anything before Legolas." Kris shot back  
  
"What if I don't?" challenged Leigha.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Kris asked  
  
"That's MY LINE!!" Leigha exclaimed lividly.  
  
"Quiet!!" said Zephyr. "The previews are starting!!"  
  
"So?" Leigha asked.  
  
"Duh, that's the best part!" said Tori.  
  
"You sound like Chloe." Zephyr said.  
  
"No she doesn't." Leigha said. "She sounds like a run of the mill person trying to sound like Chloe."  
  
"I know." Tori answered, " I'm trying to fill in for her."  
  
"But failing miserably." Kris interjected, and was rewarded with a smack on the back of her head.  
  
Their oh so insane friend, Chloe, was home with a nasty case of the flu, and they were missing her lack of morals or sane thought, even if it did mean that they didn't have to control her. (Which, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, IS IMPOSSIBLE!)  
  
The previews ended, and the movie began. The four girls began to bounce a little.  
  
But their joy was soon interrupted. After the Prophecy scene was over, and it cut to the Shire, the image on the screen began to get distorted.   
  
Zephyr blinked, wondering of what she was seeing was actually happening. She turned to the lady next to her and said "Excuse me, but-"   
  
She was quickly hushed as the lady said "Quiet! I'm watching the movie!!"  
  
"But the picture's distorted." said Zephyr  
  
"No it's not!" said the lady "Are you missing your glasses or something?"  
  
Zephyr turned away from the lady, towards her friends, who sat in a similar state of shock.  
  
"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Kris. The others stared at her, blankly.  
  
Suddenly, the swirled image began to take on a 3-D funnel like form. The friends huddled closer together as the funnel came toward them. But something was pulling at them, seemed to be calling them. Acting on impulse, as she often did, Zephyr answered the call. She got up, closely followed by her friends, and leaped through.  
  
***********************************************  
  
ahahahahahaha!!! Cliffie. I am so evil. Actually, I'm probably not, but oh well. Well, I'm going to borrow a real muse who can actually give me ideas.*glares at muse impersonators that reside within her head* 


	2. Hello Hobbiton

EIHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!   
  
okies. um, I have nothing witty to say. Cut to disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: me no own nothing. Get it through your heads, and don't sue me. I.....DO...NOT....OWN....LORD...OF..THE...RINGS.  
  
okay. Are we understood? Good.  
  
ON TO FIC!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Zephyr's world became a vortex of swirling colors. Her head began to hurt, and she started to loose her grip on consciousness. `Wait a minute,' thought Zephyr. `I want to see where I'm going!'. With a new determination, Zephyr steeled herself as her world began to come back into focus. She was soaring over a beautiful countryside, and she was loving every minute of it. The sun was shining, and it reflected off little ponds every now and then. It was truly wonderful.  
  
After a while, Zephyr slowly started to drop. `Oh shit.' she thought. `I knew the laws of gravity would have to take effect sometiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!!!!!!!!!' Zephyr dropped out of the sky, and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'meh...' Zephyr slowly tried to get up. She could not. She looked around, and noticed that all three of her friends were piled on top of her.  
  
"TORI!" she yelled at the person directly on top of her. Tori moved around, startled, upsetting the whole pile, and causing them to fall to the ground.  
  
"oooohhhhh." Kris moaned "My head hurts. Too many colors at once. ouch."  
  
As they climbed to their feet, they noticed a few small differences. Mainly that Leigha now towered over them.  
  
"Whoa!" Tori exclaimed "When'd you get so tall Lee?"  
  
"I'm not taller!" Leigha said "You're shorter!"  
  
Glancing around, Tori, Kris and Zephyr realized that they did feel....... shorter.  
  
They looked toward a small dwelling close to them, and watched as a small figure came toward them. It had a black mop of curls, and blue eyes.  
  
"Is that..." Kris trailed off, as she realized who he must be.  
  
The figure trotted up to them.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Kris was standing, paralyzed, trying to process what she was seeing. Tori and Leigha stood, just shocked.  
  
"Well," Zephyr said. "I'm Zephyr. The one drooling is Kyrissaean. Call her Kris. The tall one is Leigha. And the other one is Tori. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh." He said "My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins."  
  
A squeal erupted from Kris, and her legs started motoring. Fearing of what they knew Kris was capable of, Zephyr and Tori grabbed her arms to keep her from tackling the hobbit. Kris's legs spun in place, trying desperately to move forward towards the object of her desire.  
  
After a while, Kris was standing in a pit that came just about to her eye level. "Um, little help please?" Kris said.  
  
Frodo looked at her oddly. "Is she alright?" he asked  
  
"Oh, she's fine." said Zephyr. "She just forgot to take her medication this morning."   
  
Frodo nodded understandingly (is that a word?)  
  
With this, Zephyr cracked Kyrissaean over the head, and she dropped. "She'll be alright in a few hours."  
  
They hauled her out of the pit, and followed Frodo to Bag End.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"So you have no idea how you got here?"  
  
"none."  
  
The next day found Frodo and Zephyr were sitting at the table drinking tea and talking. Zephyr had an odd habit of getting up extremely early. While she was sitting by herself out side, Frodo had come out and begun to talk to her. They were now waiting for Tori and Leigha to wake up. Judging by the size of the lump on Kris's head, she probably wouldn't be waking up till late afternoon.  
  
Tori stumbled out into the room, and groaned. "oooaaaahh.... Caffeine please!!"  
  
"Um, we've got tea." said Zephyr.  
  
"I don't care if it's elephant dung, as long as it's caffinated."  
  
Tori joined them at the table, and quickly downed a mug of tea, after which she became much more awake.  
  
They were soon joined by Leigha, who came out begging for sugar. After bumping her head on the ceiling, and banging into the chandelier, she joined them at the table, where she dumped three heaping spoonfuls of sugar in her tea, and started to vibrate after taking a huge sip. This launched the rest of them into hysterical laughter, except for Frodo, who did not get the joke and just stared like an idiot.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Around noon, when they were about to start lunch, they heard a soft moaning from the room where the girls had slept. Kris was awake. She tried to sit up, only causing a further pain in her head. "ooow!" she moaned.  
  
Zephyr excused herself, and went to talk to Kris. Once there, she explained what had happened. When Kris heard she was in Bag End, she immediately tried to get up and go. Zephyr forced her down, and looked firmly into her eyes and said "Look Kris, you better just sit down and behave!! Frodo has been kind enough to take us in, and all you can do is act on your primitive instincts and try to make your life into some kind of Mary-Sue!"  
  
Kris looked very offended at this point, but Zephyr went on with her semi-lecture.  
  
"I want you to behave yourself, and act as normal as you possibly can. NO HYSTERICS!"  
  
Kris made a pouty look, but, suffering another pang in her head, agreed. "Oh, alright. Damn, my head hurts. Did you have to knock my out?"  
  
"Oh, poor, poor Kyrissaean. Couldn't control her emotions." Zephyr put her hand on Kris's forehead. "You'll just have to deal with it. I doubt they have aspirin here."  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light from around Zephyr's hand.  
  
"What was that?" Zephyr asked.  
  
"Whoa!" Kris exclaimed, "My head! It doesn't hurt anymore! How'd you do that?"  
  
"I......... don't know." Zephyr told her honestly.  
  
*******************************************  
  
SO I GAVE ZEPHYR POWERS!!! SO SUE ME!! IT FITS IN WITH THE HUMOR I WANT TO CAUSE!!!!! I don't really care what anyone thinks of it. You can call it a anything you want, and I still won't care. YOU CANNOT HURT ME FOOLISH MORTALS!!!  
  
Flames will be used to help Zephyr's magic grow.  
  
Brimstone: I apologize now if Zephyr's outburst offended anyone. Doesn't know any better you see.  
  
Zephyr: *glare* 


	3. Alrighty Then

Heyo!!  
  
If this chapter sucks, It's because my muses left me and went to Disney World!! No really!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this?  
  
Okay, I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!! OKAY?!?!?!?!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
About a week later, the girls were still at Bag End. Frodo was starting to become accustomed to Kyrissaean who, fortunately, was acting as normal as was physically possible for her. There were random objects and animals around the hobbit hole, as a result of Zephyr exercising the mage-like-powers she had acquired, and botching her spelles.  
  
The girls had now met Frodo's friends, and Tori had immediately taken a liking to Merry. Today, Tori had decided to go "exploring" and was wandering through some tall grass. She loved the Shire. The sky was always Blue, The sounds of nature filled the air th- okay that's enough. I'm starting to make myself sick. Anyway, Tori was walking through the grass, when she heard a rustling near her. She turned warily, listening as the rustling grew closer. As she grew anxious, she pounced. She found herself looking down into wide Brown(?) eyes full of shock.  
  
"Hi Merry!"   
  
"Miss Tori? Would you please get off me?" Merry asked, quite politely considering he was being crushed.  
  
"Sorry." Tori said. "But you scared me! What were you doing sneaking around like that?"  
  
"I wasn't sneaking! I was um, looking for you actually. There's something I'm supposed to tell you...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm having trouble remembering.." Merry said, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Come on Halfling!! Spill!"  
  
"I don't know.." Merry said, beginning to grin. "It's kinda foggy..."  
  
"Merrrryyyyy!!! Come on!!" Tori whined.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way.."  
  
"Pwease??" Tori said, putting on her best puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh, all right. Frodo said to come and get you. It's lunch time."  
  
"Oh is that all?" Tori said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup. Last one there's a rotten egg!!!" Merry shrieked, dashing out of the clearing  
  
"NO FAIR!!" Tori yelled as she began to sprint. "You cheating hobbit!!!"  
  
Merry's laughter drifted back to her from ahead.  
  
*********************************  
  
When they returned, they found Frodo, Pippin, Kyrissaean, and Zephyr.  
  
Zephyr was in the midst of trying to summon up lunch with the magicalness she had recently acquired. She concentrated and gestured towards the table. There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, they saw, not lunch, but a neon pink rabbit in a roller skate.  
  
"Eeeep!" Zephyr said. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Zephyr?" Frodo said "Maybe you should just let Pip an' me cook?"  
  
"Alright." said Zephyr. She concentrated and the rabbit and roller-skate disappeared in a puff of purple weedkiller. (Weedkiller? Where'd that come from? Oh well.)  
  
"Well, I guess I'm getting pretty good at sending things away."  
  
"Of course you are!" Kris said, slinging her arm around Zephyr. "You'll get it right sometime." she whispered in her friends ear.  
  
Zephyr smiled evilly, and pointed. Kyrissaean's hair turned into a hideous rainbow afro clown wig.  
  
"Ooops." Zephyr said. "How'd that happen?"  
  
"AAAHH!!!" Kris screamed. "ZEPHYR!!! CHANGE IT BACK!!!"  
  
"But I'm not sure if I can get it right," Zephyr drawled  
  
An enraged glare came into Kyrissaean's eyes, and her hands flexed as if she could not control them, and they would strangle Zephyr of their own accord at any moment.  
  
"eep!! Alright! Alright!" Zephyr pointed, and Kris's hair changed back to normal.  
  
"Thank you." Kyrissaean said.  
  
"Where's Leigha?" Tori asked.  
  
"Sam's gone to get her." Pippin put in, rather amused at the scene that had just taken place before him.  
  
A few moments later, Sam and Leigha came through the door. Merry was trying to hide his rather large grin, Pippin was stifling a giggle, and Kris was standing there looking rather upset.  
  
Leigha thought for a moment, "I do not want to know." She decided.  
  
When she spotted Zephyr, looking pouty in a chair in the corner, Leigha decided that this whole situation had something to do with her, probably with the odd magicality she had come into possession of.  
  
"So, are we gonna eat?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." said Frodo. "Pippin and I will get started. We'll call you when it's ready."  
  
"righty'o!" Tori said. "Let's go outside then, shall we girls?" The rest of the girls just looked at her oddly. "We have something to discuss." Tori said. "Oh... I get it." Zephyr said, finally seeing the light. The girls filed out, and took a seat outside.  
  
"So," Leigha said, wondering what exactly Tori had wanted to talk about.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tori asked. "We know what's going to happen, what do we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Zephyr said "But I don't think we should tell them."  
  
"But why?" Kris asked  
  
"Well, think about it." Zephyr stated. "If we say anything, we could seriously disrupt the story of the ring."   
  
"Oh yeah." Leigha said  
  
"But think of all the hurt that could be stopped!!" Kris exclaimed.  
  
"But if you really understand how things played out Kris, you'd understand that things really were for the best."  
  
"But it could have happened differently, with much less sorrow."  
  
"The sorrow made them stronger Kris, it steeled them to accomplish what they otherwise would not have been able to."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!" Zephyr yelled, shocking Kris into silence.   
  
"She's right." Tori added quietly, "we cannot change what is destined to happen."  
  
"There now. Are we agreed?" Zephyr said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Agreed." Tori said  
  
"Agreed." Came Leigha's reply.  
  
Kris was vibrating with anger. "You can't do this!" she screamed. "We could help them so much! You're heartless, all of you!!" She turned on her heel and stormed back inside.  
  
"Kris!" Tori called after her.  
  
"Leave her alone." Zephyr said, placing a hand on Tori's shoulder. "She'll cool off after a while. She'll realize it's for the best."  
  
"I hope." Leigha whispered.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That night, Kris crept into Frodo's room. "Frodo.." she said, shaking him "Frodo!"  
  
"What?" he said sleepily. He turned and looked up at her. "Kyrissaean! What is it?"  
  
"Please don't call me that." Kris said. "Nobody calls me by my full name."  
  
"All right." Frodo said. "But, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you Frodo...."  
  
****************************  
  
oooooh! Cliffie!!! Am I evil? I really don't know………..  
  
*kneels on floor* Feedback will be appreciated!!! 


End file.
